


Silly Bands

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Childhood Friends, M/M, spamano week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino hands over the bag to Antonio, frowning slightly at just how… bright this boy is. How can someone smile that much?





	Silly Bands

**Author's Note:**

> "Smiling is good for the heart, laughing is good for the soul, and loving will keep you living, laughing, and smiling." - Paul Chucks

Lovino plays with the sleeves of his sweater. He is nervous, this will be the first sleepover he has ever attended. Antonio, a boy in his grade, had invited him because ‘you randomly appeared at the school in the middle of the year, and no one knows why but you can make friends at my party!’ and Romulus hadn’t allowed Lovino to reject the invitation. So now, he’s sitting in the passenger seat of the car, staring at the house filled to the brim with seventh graders. Seriously, how popular is this Antonio guy? 

Lovino finally gets out when his grandfather gets out. He huffs softly, grabbing the sleeping bag along with his personal bag to carry in and a bag. Romulus meets Antonio’s parents before leaving, and Lovino is tugged up to Antonio’s room to put his stuff down. Lovino hands over the bag to Antonio, frowning slightly at just how… bright this boy is. How can someone smile that much? 

The glow in the dark silly bands decorating his wrists show up in the dim lighting of the bedroom. Lovino locks onto them, because he was staring at Antonio’s braces for too long and he knows that it’s not polite. One of Antonio’s hands suddenly shoot forward, pulling a startled cry from Lovino’s lips and breaking the silence of the room. He is pulled out to the main party, and is immediately overwhelmed. 

As soon as the grip on his hand loosens, he tears off into the kitchen, where he finds some sodas and food laid out for anyone who cares. Eventually, the party wears down to the few kids who are allowed to stay the night, unfortunately for Lovino, he is one of them. He finds himself sitting in a corner, watching them all play spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven and truth or day, stomach aching horribly at the idea of playing a party game. 

They’ve always caused him unnecessary anxiety, so he wasn’t gonna play. Well, that is until his weird, nerdy new friend didn’t spin a bottle then immediately turn his gaze to him. Lovino blushes darkly, looking away. “What do you want?” He snaps, hugging himself close. He curls up tighter on himself, until he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He looks up at Antonio, face scarlett. The other boy smiles warmly. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Lovi!” He assures. “The bottle landed on you, but you don’t have to participate. Are you having fun? I wanted you to come over so you would have fun. I’ll call your grandpa, he can come get you.” Antonio is starting to frown a bit, almost as if he was startled that Lovino didn’t want to be there. Lovino looks up at him and huffs softly. 

“Fine, you know what? Kiss me, dammit. You don’t have to call my grandfather.” Lovino would rather deal with a boring party than the disappointed looks that Lovino would receive from Romulus. He blushes when Antonio presses his lips to his cheek, and immediately afterwards he hears a giggle from the said boy. 

“Kisses on the cheeks count.” He says, scooting back over to the circle.

**Author's Note:**

> "A smile can open a heart faster than a key can open a lock. Smiles are free, so please don't save them. Brighten the world with your smile." - The Coach
> 
> Day 2: Sleepovers (Childhood)


End file.
